<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soft. by ultsmrk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315808">soft.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk'>ultsmrk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Smut/Fluff, possible tw (please read my note)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is always very soft with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soft.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all, I just wanted to explain why I tagged it with having a possible trigger warning.</p>
<p>There's smut in this, consensual sex, yet it's Y/N's  first time and Johnny doesn't give her a moment to adjust to his.. you know. She's hurt by this, and thus starts crying because she can't bring herself to tell him it hurts. He does realise quickly, and stops. </p>
<p>I know it doesn't really clarify as rape, this sex was consensual between the two, he just forgot to give her a second to adjust before starting up. I didn't give this any archive warnings as I'm not sure if it really counts as non-con as this was never non-con, however I wanted to warn you all of the events of this smut so that if you feel uncomfortable, you are free to stop reading and click off this fic. The last thing I want is to trigger my readers, I love y'all too much!</p>
<p>Now with that warning over, enjoy the fic! And, happy Halloween (as it's still Halloween for me for another ten minutes, hehe.) and await my next projects -- a two-parter smut starring my main men, Johnny and Jaehyun, and soon an announcement for Muse! And, again, please follow my twitter (at)suhnsetz to keep up with me, I'd love to talk with you all!</p>
<p>-- Dee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Halloween night was turning out the same as any other night -- you chilling out in your room, on your bed with your phone browsing Twitter, whilst Mark sits on his bed playing his guitar. You would occasionally laugh at a tweet you saw and show it to Mark, other times you would join him in whatever song he was playing, singing along softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As you were quietly browsing, the quiet atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by a phone call, as Johnny’s name pops up on your caller ID. You catch Mark’s slight smirk in your peripheral vision and roll your eyes as you answer the call, and Johnny’s deep voice hums through the speaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” You hum back, rolling your eyes and sticking out your tongue as Mark teases you again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you up to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing much, just chilling. Mark’s playing the guitar as always.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool.” You can sense the grin on Johnny’s face. “Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come down, watch some movies? I was planning on swiping Doyoung’s projector, grabbing some snacks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds fun.” You smile, sitting up. “Okay. I’ll be down in a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting.” Johnny hums, before hanging up. Getting up off of the bed, Mark giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” You say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Movie night with Johnny..” Mark teases. “Maybe something else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” You chuckle, playfully sticking out your tongue again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It could happen, is all I’m saying!” Mark defends. “You two haven’t done it yet, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s private..” You frown. “But, no, we haven’t. Johnny says he’s waiting for the right moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sweet.” Mark says, before going back to his guitar. “Anyways, have fun! Be safe!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Mark.” You say, grabbing your phone and heading out the door. Grabbing your shoes at the front door, you head out into the hall and start down the stairs to the fifth floor. You shoot Johnny a quick text letting him know you were outside before you knocked, and pretty soon Johnny answered, holding open the door with a hand as you duck under his arm and head for the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the room, you’re quick to notice it empty, Hyuck’s bed made up nicely. “No Hyuck tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Johnny says as he enters behind you, shutting the door. “He and the Dream boys are having a small Halloween get-together, so he’s out all night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” You tease, raising an eyebrow playfully. “Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>suggest this, or did you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny fake gasps. “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>suggest my roommate make himself scarce on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>same </span>
  </em>
  <span>night I invite my girlfriend over for a movie night!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, you head over and sit on the bed. “So, what are we gonna watch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.. horror movie?” Johnny asks, as you make a face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m not a fan of horror movies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby.” Johnny chuckles, walking over and grabbing both sides of your face to plant a kiss on your forehead. “Johnny’s here to protect you from all the monsters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You roll your eyes playfully, before Johnny continues. “I haven’t got the projector yet, could you go and get it? I hid the snacks in the kitchen somewhere away from Taeyong, he’s prone to rummaging and I didn’t want him taking your favourites that I stashed away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, so thoughtful.” You chuckle. “Yeah, I’ll go get the projector, you’re on snack duty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following Johnny out of the room, he turns right towards the kitchen as you head straight, knocking on the door to Doyoung’s room. A soft sound comes through the door, and you open it slowly and poke your head around the door. Doyoung’s sat at his desk, painting. He turns around to face you and offers a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” You say. “Johnny was wondering if he could borrow your projector for the night? He and I were gonna watch some movies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung hesitates for a few seconds before answering. “Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up, Doyoung walks over to the row of cupboards where his projector was sitting. Unplugging it, he gathers up the wires before picking up the small projector and walking over to the door, handing it over. “Do you know how to set it up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I saw Johnny do it once.” You say, taking the projector. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll bring this back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, good. Have fun, and uh… don’t be too loud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t.” You say, as Doyoung shuts the door and you turn around, walking back into the bedroom. Johnny has yet to come back, and you can hear him in the kitchen, so you take the chance to set the projector up. As you put Netflix on, you settle yourself on the bed, looking around the room whilst you wait. You smile, your eye landing on the polaroid you and Johnny had taken together on your first date, which Johnny had stuck up on his side of the small bedside table between the two beds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You then shiver, October chill hitting you. Getting up from the bed, you walk over to Johnny’s closet, looking to steal one of his hoodies for the night. As you ferret through, you hear the bedroom door close as Johnny comes back. You quickly step back, letting go of the clothes and smiling innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You cold?” Johnny asks, arms full of crisps and sweets. You nod, and Johnny walks around to his bed and drops the snacks. Then, he comes up behind you. “Step aside, I’ll grab something for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny rummages through his shirts, before pulling out his brown hoodie. Passing it to you, Johnny remarks with a smile: “The most Johnny-scented hoodie, just for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, you pull the hoodie over you, breathing in his scent as you do. You instantly feel the warmth as Johnny’s natural body heat radiates through the hoodie, and giggle as the hood shrouds most of your forehead. Johnny heads over to the bed, grabbing the small remote and laying down as you join him, resting your head on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you sit through a classic horror film that was quite gruesome, and had you shutting your eyes and hiding your face in Johnny’s chest for a majority of the film. At one point, Johnny told you that the gory part was finished, and you came out from your cover to watch some guy get his hand cut off. You shriek at this, hiding again as Johnny laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the credits finally roll, Johnny looks at you. “Another movie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” You shook your head. “That was enough gore for me, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that bad.” Johnny chuckled. “The worst bit was the beheading-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” You frown. “I would like to sleep tonight, thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry baby, I’d never let that axe-swinging killer get you.” Johnny pouts, kissing your forehead again. “But, no more movies. I’ll take the projector back to Doyoung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” You say. “I gotta use the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up, you walk over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. Glancing in the mirror, you take down the massive hood and tidy up your hair, retying it back into a bun behind your head. Then, you do your business, and wash your hands. In the meantime, you hear soft music playing through the speakers in the bedroom, as Johnny starts quietly humming to a song as he tidies up the room. You smile at this, sparing a few moments to listen before the humming suddenly stops, and you left the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As you open the door and flick the light off, your first step is interrupted as Johnny suddenly grabs you, lifting you off of the ground. Johnny had been waiting for you to come out, standing in the small space between the two doors. You let out a shriek before laughing, as Johnny carries you over to the bed. He turns around and falls back, sitting on the bed and pulling you into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing softly, the two of you stare into each other's eyes, the air in the room suddenly changing as tension builds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny hums. “Got you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts a warm hand to your cheek, caressing it softly. His gaze is as soft and gentle as his touch, which makes you blush. Johnny laughs softly at this, before he suddenly leans down. Stopping inches from your lips, he whispers softly: “Do you mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lump rises in your throat. This would be your first kiss -- like you’d told Mark, Johnny was waiting for the right moment. A large part of you was terrified, but another part of you was slowly growing to want this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stammer, mumbling a soft “No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny smiles softly, moving his hand as his thumb gently runs across your bottom lip. He then gently lifts your chin and brings his face down, your lips meeting for the first time. He kisses gently, lips grazing yours so softly, one hand caressing your cheek as his other arm holds you on his lap, his other hand on the underside of your thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You move, situating yourself so that you were straddling him slightly as you sat on his cross-legged lap. Johnny moves his hands so that one continues to caress your cheek and the other runs up your back, under his hoodie and your shirt. His warm hand on your skin sends a slight chill down your spine, and you let out a soft whine as you melt against his touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You remain like this for a few minutes, Johnny softly running his nails down your back as your hands went to his hair, fingers wrapping around the strands as Johnny pushed you slightly closer to him. The hand on your face has now gone to your thigh, on which he's rubbing small circles. Then, he pulls away, a small slick of saliva landing on your bottom lip as he presses his forehead against yours. Laughing softly, he takes his hand from your thigh, wiping your bottom lip with his thumb again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You both sat in silence, breathing rather heavy as sparks crackled between you, the tension rising again. You were throbbing between your legs, wanting him to kiss you again, lay you down and make sweet love to you for that first time. Before, you had been a little worried, always having doubt in your mind that it might go badly, or he might leave you once he’d had his fill. But, this time you were sure that you were ready. The moment was just right for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to..?” Johnny asks softly. His hands move to sit under your thighs, lifting you slightly. This makes you let out a small gasp, and your hands move themselves from his hair down to the back of his neck, as you lightly grip the back of his shirt and press your body slightly against his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, letting out a soft “Yes”. Johnny smiles again, before kissing you again. As he kisses you, he moves the two of you. He lays you down on your back, and he towers over you. Quickly leaving your lips for a second, you drop your hands and watch as he quickly removes his shirt, dropping it on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he comes back down, going for your neck. His lips brush along the sensitive skin of your neck, as he kisses and bites; licks and nibbles. Tilting your head back, you shut your eyes tight as you let out a closed-mouth hum, then opening your mouth to softly moan as you feel his fingers brush lightly on the underside of your thigh towards your quivering pussy. He uses his free hand to push down your shorts, which you assist him with, and once exposed, your body tingles as his fingers brush past your lips and slowly move up to your clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gripping his bicep, every movement of his fingers inside you has you making all kinds of noises. You gasp, moan, groan and whimper with every circling, until he eventually moves his fingers down and pushes two inside of you, slowly. Johnny’s stopped attacking your neck now, looking at the way your face contorts with pleasure as he slowly brings his fingers out, and slowly pushes them back in. He’s enjoying the way your body reacts to his touch; waiting for the moment you call out his name and beg for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t wait for long; he quickly removes his fingers, much to your shock. You grab at his arm, whining as you silently plead for him to hurry up. Johnny shoots you a small smirk, pulling down his pants and quickly pushing the condom over his tip. Quickly positioning himself at your entrance, he slides himself in and, without giving you a chance to adjust to the sudden change in girth, immediately begins thrusting into you, creating a rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You cry out, pained by the sudden entrance and lack of adjustment. Johnny, unfortunately, mistakes this pained cry for one of pleasure. So, as he continues and the friction gets worse, you cry out again, louder. Tears start forming in your eyes, rolling down your cheek as you slap your hand on his arm, hoping he’d notice and slow down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” You hear him say, and he suddenly stops and pulls himself out. His voice is soft as he pulls you up and into his arms. “Baby, I’m so sorry. Was that too much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I..” You stammer, burying your face into his chest as you let out a soft sob. “I’ve never..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” He says, softly pushing your body away so that he can lift a hand to your cheek and wipe away the tears. He continues speaking softly, words full of worry and care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never been with anyone before?” You silently shook your head, as he leans down and kisses your forehead gently. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worried that you’d look down on me.” You confess, mumbling as you avoid his gaze. “Besides. I’ve done it before, on myself, with..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny chuckles softly, giving you another kiss on your hair. “Baby. Fingers are considerably slimmer than a penis.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You remain quiet, as he sighs. “Baby, you know I’d never judge you. Everyone’s different, not everyone would have done it before. And, that’s okay. I know you’ve had a lot of insecurity with this stuff. And the fact that you came this far is very brave, and I’m so sorry I hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” You say softly. “Just.. give me a few minutes to adjust to it first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He promises. “Should we try that again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, and lay yourself down on your back again. Johnny towers over you, giving you a smile as he looks into your eyes. He positions himself at your entrance again, and before pushing in for a second time, he says:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me if it hurts again. When you want to stop, I’ll stop. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” You say, preparing yourself as Johnny slowly pushes in again. This time, he gives you a few moments to adjust to his size and, when you’re ready, you nod and tell him so, and he slowly begins thrusting. However, due to the friction from the previous turn coming back to haunt you and still giving you some pain, you let out another cry, this time properly telling him to stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly pulling out, Johnny pulls you up again. “Okay. Tonight’s not going to work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” You immediately apologise, and he shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise - this is my fault, I should have given you a moment the first time to adjust.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room fills with silence, as the two of you readjust yourselves, you pull your shorts up as Johnny pulls his pants back up. Feeling like he’s blaming himself too much, you speak up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Johnny, I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” He cuts you off, shooting you a small smile as he pulls you in for a hug. “I already told you to not apologise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I should have said something before, I should have told you I was a-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” He says, squeezing you softly. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just feel like you’re blaming yourself too much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. I caused you pain, something I never wanted to do. And something I’d never intentionally do, just so you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” You nod. “I just don’t want you to bear all the blame.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, how about this.” Johnny suggests. “No more trying tonight, and we’ll do it another night. This time, we’ll do it right, so both of us feel good. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hum, before nodding. Johnny smiles, kissing you on your cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go and take a shower and sort yourself out, then come join me in bed?” He asks, mumbling as he presses his forehead against yours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll see you in a few.” Giving you a gentle kiss, Johnny lets you go. He watches as you walk to the bathroom, and as you look back at him before closing the door, he gives you a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly taking off your clothes and dumping them on the floor, you jump into the shower and gasp at the heat. You soon settle into it, stepping closer to the water as you gently wash your body. You do your best to not get your hair too wet, as you didn’t have any of your hair products and were frankly too tired and sore to bother with your hair. It still got slightly wet, but not enough that it dripped everywhere as you turned off the water, stepped out and grabbed the towel off the rack. Drying your body off, you get redressed, lifting the hood over your head and kicking your underwear out of the way as you made a mental note of yourself to take it back with you and wash it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door and turning off the bathroom light, you’re plunged into near darkness besides the small lamp above Johnny’s bed. Johnny’s waiting for you, lying under the covers on the far right side of the bed, a corner of the covers lifted for you to slide right in. You do just that, laying an arm over him as you rest your head on his bare chest. His soft breathing, the way his chest slowly rises and falls, and the way you gently trace around the tattoo on his shoulder relaxes you slowly, as you feel your eyelids grow heavy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Johnny says softly, his chest vibrating softly against your ear as you feel sleep approaching. “You know that I love you, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hum in response, opening your mouth to offer words but only a yawn slips out. Johnny chuckles, kissing your forehead softly before mumbling the last words you hear before sleep finally takes over:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Always</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>